totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorthy
Dorthy is '''The Dorkette '''of the group. Biography Dorthy has always been an outsider. No matter what, she just could not fit in. She dicided to see what was in by ordering magazines. There she learned what was hot and what was not. She buys a lot of clothes that could be considered styilish. But Dorthy always has to make it unieque or "spice it up" Dorthy way. Because she does that, Her clothes look horrible. She also sees what hair style and color is in. Because of her constant dying, her hair turned light blue! Dorthy, however, is very smart and she gets good grades. Thankfully she hasn't dropped her grades. Dorthy also always has to have the latest type of laptop. She has dozens! Because of her obsesions, her family is not doing so great financialy. Her mother wishes that she could be true to herself and that she'd accept who she is but she still loves Dorthy the same. Dorthy joined Total Drama Craziness to try and get more popular. Time on TDC Chapter One: She arrived and was made fun of by India, she was comforted by Nico and Liz. Chapter Two: She was one of the first ones out of the challenge. Her team won though. Chapter Three: She guarded the flag with Leanna and India. She got Zev out. Her team won thanks to Mitchie. Chapter Four: She argued with Mitchie and Leanna about magazines. She went at a snails pace for the vine challenge. Thankfully, her team won. Chapter Five: Dorthy freaked out Grady with her magazine talk. In the challenge, she sat out but her team won. Chapter Six: Dorthy could not eat her gross dish, live octopus. She gave Shane the idea to serve them blowfish sushi and Shane followed through. Her team won, though, thanks to Dorthy. Chapter Seven: Dorthy annoyed Leanna and Leanna yelled at her saying that she needed to be herself. The two made up and became friends. In the challenge, Dorthy had her fear at the very last. Shane would give her 100,000 bucks if she accepted the computer chip. She accepted but was able to vote as her team lost. She voted for Grady and both she and Grady were eliminated. Audition Tape Dorthy is in her room. It is filled with magazine cutouts of boybands, guys, movies, fashion things, and music stuff. Dorthy is reading a book called, Diamond Dracula. She looks up and says, "Hi, my name is Dorthy. I want to be on your show. I'm an amazing choice because I'm popular and the coolest chick for miles." All of a sudden, a little boy's voice is heard saying, "Yeah right. You're the dorkiest girl ever!" He then proceeds to laugh. "SHUT UP TYLER!" Dorthy yells as she chases a little boy in her room. She accidently bumps into the camera and the camera breaks. Trivia *Her name, Dorthy, sounds like dorky, her label. *For the record, her profile pic is suppost to be ugly to show what fads can do to a person. *Diamond Dracula is based off of the popular book series and movies, Twilight. *Her brother is not named after TDI or TDIn's Tyler. *She is actually in 19th place due to her getting out before Grady. *She won the challenge for her team the chapter before she was eliminated. Category:Total Drama Craziness